<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be With Me Forever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432941">Be With Me Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Main relationship and focus is Yuunaa, Nana being a tsundere and oblivious, Role Reversal, Yuutop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Track and field ace Murayama Yuiri is AKB High's cool and aloof heartthrob but is known for turning down everyone. Then one day, Okada Nana, the serious transfer student captures Yuiri's attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minju/Miyawaki Sakura, Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana, Oota Yuuri/Yamamoto Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be With Me Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know Nana is usually the one to initiate affection and is teased for being the 'boyfriend' out of the two while Yuiri is the tsundere shy type, but I really want to explore what it would be like if it was reversed all while keeping their main traits. Nana being serious while Yuu is still blushing.</p>
<p>Also, I recently watched AKB's sports festival again and Yuiri running and winning the races really showed off her cool and athletic side, ikemen~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already halfway into spring when the cool and admired junior year girl crush, Murayama Yuiri saw the mysterious transfer student for the first time. Yuiri, known for being uninterested in people in a romantic sense, didn’t think she could ever fall for someone. Many have tried to ask her out, boys and girls failing left and right. Even the most popular senpais of AKB High, failed to gain the attention of the track and field ace. Yuiri never saw anything particularly special about her admirers, she would rather focus on her training and getting into a good sports university.</p>
<p>She was stretching for practice in preparation her spring competition against SKE, they had many great runners in their school, and everyone was counting on Yuiri to carry them to victory again. Mako, her sophomore kouhai and close friend was on the ground attempting to do the splits while the older girl pressed her knees on Mako’s back to get her to go lower.</p>
<p>“Ow! It hurts Yuu-chan! OW!” Mako whined, hissing in pain when Yuiri pushed further.</p>
<p>“Who told you to stop stretching at home! Being flexible is important in all sports!” Yuiri says, finally getting off the younger girl. “Stop watching movies and work on getting better.”</p>
<p>Mako sat up, groaning with every crack coming her back. “But the movie was so good! The zombies were so scary! It was awesome!”</p>
<p>Yuiri rolled her eyes and crossed on arm on top of the other, twisting her waist. “If only you were as passionate about running as you are about zombies, you would be the ace by now.”</p>
<p>Mako clicked her tongue. “Eyyy! Don’t say that! You’ll always be the best Yuu-chan~”</p>
<p>The senpai shyly smirked and ran her gaze across the field. She could see the rest of her track and field club members busy doing their own stretches, their coach, Yamamoto Sensei, writing and reading through their latest data she had on all the members, deciding which members to put on which race. Yuiri was always chosen for their short distance races, after all, she was the 100-meter queen.</p>
<p>However, nearer to the school, behind the field’s fences, she saw a girl with shoulder length hair. From her distance she could only see half the face, but it was enough to capture Yuiri’s attention, her sharp chin and jawline, big brown orbs. The girl in question clearly had a yellow tie, signifying her status as a sophomore. She had an armful of textbooks, her back bent back likely due to the weight but the girl’s expression said anything but struggle. She was walking towards the school’s library which was separated from the main school building.</p>
<p>“Yuu-chan! Who are you staring at?” Mako stood up and leaning into Yuiri’s personal space, looking in the same direction until she saw a glimpse of the disappearing girl. “Oh! Its her!”</p>
<p>“You know her?” The older girl asked, tearing her eyes away from the mystery girl. “Who is she?”</p>
<p>“Okada Nana, shes in my class, she transferred a week ago. Shes pretty but shes SUPER serious, she even volunteered to clean up the swimming pool on her second day. I heard she joined the school council, swimming club AND the theatre club.” Mako said, her big eyes going wider as she went on. “She even told a teacher off for having his shirt untucked!”</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>“Yup, serious to the bone. Nobody really talks to her except Yuuri-chan, some of our classmates think Yuuri might have a crush on her.”</p>
<p>‘’No way, everyone knows Yuuri has a crush on-“</p>
<p>The ace was cut off by a smack on her head with a clip board, Mako getting hit too shortly after.</p>
<p>“Ow!” They both yelped, turning to find their coach staring hard at them.</p>
<p>“What are you two brats talking about over here? Everyone else has started their laps around the track and here you are gossiping.” Yamamoto scolds. “Both of you can run an extra lap around the track.”</p>
<p>“But Saya-chan~” Mako complained, putting on one of her dumbest smiles.</p>
<p>She gets hit again and Mako holds her head with a pout.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about calling me that in school, I could get fired you know?” Yamamoto sensei, also known as Yamamoto Sayaka, was a younger woman, fresh out of college. She had studied at AKB High before going to university, only to come back as their sports teacher. Mako had known Sayaka since middle school when the older woman attended high school.</p>
<p>“Sorry sensei, it won’t happen again.” Yuiri quickly bowed and dragged her friend along with her to join in with the rest of the club.</p>
<p>She would have to shake the transfer student out of her head for now, maybe she could ask some of her friends in all the clubs Mako listed. She wanted to know more about the beautiful serious girl named Okada Nana. It was the first time anyone had ever captured her liking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>